


Café caliente

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles no quiere salir de su cómoda cama, no sólo por lo cálida que es, sino por quién está a su lado. El problema es que tiene que trabajar.</p><p>Prompt #10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café caliente

**Author's Note:**

> [También posteado en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/362573.html?view=1434701#t1434701)

En el momento en que Charles salió de su apartamento sintió el frío invernal cortar sus mejillas, las que rápidamente se tiñeron de rosa. Se acomodó la bufanda y se encaminó hacia la universidad. Si no fuese por la conferencia que debía impartir, ni siquiera se habría levantado de la cama. De hecho, Charles no había querido salir de la cama a causa de _quien_ estaba en ella aún durmiendo.

Erik había llegado de sorpresa la noche anterior. Charles había hablado con él esa mañana y Erik no había dado ningún indicio de tener la intención de ir a visitarlo dejando su trabajo en Alemania por las fechas; Charles se había resignado a pasar navidad completamente solo. Así que cuando volvió de la tienda y se encontró con Erik en la puerta de su apartamento con una maleta, una sonrisa y un muy bienvenido beso, Charles no pudo estar enojado por haberle engañado.

El problema era que Charles _tenía_ que ir a trabajar. Justo la mañana de Nochebuena.

Charles tembló por enésima vez intentando entrar en calor; al menos ya había llegado al edificio donde impartiría su conferencia así que pronto dejaría el frío detrás. O eso se dijo mientras se apresuraba al salón de clases.

Dos horas después despedía a sus pocos alumnos, deseándoles una feliz navidad y un buen fin de año y aunque la sonrisa de Charles era cálida, la verdad es que él odiaba trabajar durante las fiestas. Ese era el único problema al ser uno de los conferencistas más buscados en el país. Siempre lo buscaban, incluso fines de semana.

Charles ya estaba pensando en retirarse a una isla remota, secuestrar a Erik y vivir de cocos y plátanos hasta sus muertes.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse por lo que acababa de pensar. Charles bien podría sobrevivir sólo de Erik. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y no sólo por el frío.

Una vez que terminó de cerrar el aula Charles se dirigió hacia la salida. El frío había aumentado y él anhelaba su cama. Su cálida y cómoda cama con Erik en ella. Se acercó a la carretera y ya iba a pedir un taxi cuando un auto negro se detuvo frente a él.

Charles sonrió al reconocerlo.

Erik salió del auto, dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a Charles dándole un beso que le quitó el aire. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez que provenía de Erik. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió cuando el beso terminó.

—Te extrañé— fue el susurro que Erik dejó cerca de su oído, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Charles bajó la mirada queriendo ocultar su vergüenza cuando notó que la mano derecha de Erik estaba tras de su espalda. Arqueó una ceja cuando Erik notó su escrutinio —Sabía que lo agradecerías en cuanto lo vieras— dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de café. Su favorito.

Charles volvió a besar a Erik antes de hacer su camino a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
